


Connection

by universal_reno



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Anal Sex, Cyborg Sex, Koller really likes being augmented, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, brief mention of Jensen/Malik, creative uses for network cables, tech BS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno
Summary: “I’ll be able to feel you fucking me, and feel what you feel while fucking me.” Koller tries a new experiment and thoroughly enjoys the results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The result of playing Human Revolution and Mankind Divided back to back over the past couple of weeks. I haven't written a fic in ages (as you can probably tell). But the world needs more Jensen/Koller and I need to get it out of my system so I can get on with grad school stuff. I've got this whole backstory of Koller as an anarchist/grinder/hacktivist/revolutionary rattling around in my head, but I've also got the attention span of a gnat so here's some PWP instead.   
> Please forgive any errors. I have some very good friends, but none of them have played the games and 'can you proofread my cyborg gay porn?' is a damn awkward question to ask regardless. Also, I suck at endings.

Koller had been accused of many things, a fair number of them justly so. Lack of technological creativity, however, was not among them. Neither was prudishness or any inclination toward chastity. Jensen was far from an angel himself in that regard, but he had to admit some of the younger man’s more inventive ideas with regard to augmented sex gave him pause. Like this one for instance.

\----- 

“So basically you’re saying you want to hack into my nervous system?”

“And route the feed into my neural hub, yeah.” Koller had confirmed with a cheeky grin, wagging a cable at him seductively. Or at least Jensen figured it was meant to be seductive. People coming at him with ominously non-descript looking electronic components had a tendency to remind him of Pritchard and his many upgrades. Not that there had been anything wrong with those. But combining ‘Pritchard’ and ‘seductive’ in the same thought was only slightly less awkward than remembering that drunken night in Lower Hengsha that he and Malik had agreed never to discuss again.

\-----

The current situation was, well, it should probably have been awkward too, but the way Koller writhed under him and the sounds he was making were too hot for him to be bothered about the tangle of cables plugged into his chest and back, linking him to he ports at the base of Koller’s skull.

 ------

“I’ll be able to feel you fucking me, and feel what you feel while fucking me.”

“And what do I get out of the deal?”

“The satisfaction that comes from altruism? That’s a thing with you, isn’t it? Or, you know, you could let me upgrade you” Koller had tapped the implant at the back of his own head with a meaningful look “Helps with hacking too.”

Jensen had politely declined, not bothering to reiterate that his previous experiences with brain-computer interfaces of that sort had involved someone shooting themselves in the head or being fried at the heart of Panchaea. Seemed like kind of a mood killer.

\----

As it was what he’d gotten out of the deal was a weird static tingle throughout his body, which wasn’t unpleasant but didn’t seem to warrant all the trouble it had taken to wire them together. He guessed whatever Koller was feeling was more than worth the effort. When he hooked the younger man’s leg over his shoulder so he could pound into him just that little bit deeper Koller arched up and howled, eyes squeezing shut as he came for the second time in ten minutes. Jensen briefly wondered if there was some sort of augment for that. Multiples were not unprecedented with his previous partners, but the phenomenon had tended to confine itself to the women.

When he reached between them to stroke the engineer’s still firm cock Koller practically sobbed.

“Fuck… God, Jensen, too much!”

No mercy. Not yet. Not after he’d let the guy wire him up like a damn router. He pressed their lips together, muffling his partner’s ragged cries with a lingering kiss. He was determined to get him off a third time, but the way Koller’s body clenched around him was making lasting that long quite a challenge. He’d taken on the Illuminati and cheated death more often than most people changed jobs, though. Challenge was kind of his thing.

“Won’t stop until you come again” he growled, giving Koller’s ass a firm smack to emphasize the point. “You want to act like a little slut then I’ll use you like one.”

Jensen had temporarily shut down his translation chip to reroute power to more immediate concerns, so he didn’t catch the full implication of the curses Koller threw at him in Czech and Russian. He suspected they involved the legitimacy of his parentage, and quite possibly fervent wishes that he’d be shot to death by a box droid. Regardless, the fact that he was still coherent enough to speak made him redouble his efforts.

“Not very professional… talking to a patient like that…” He bit down on the already darkening bruise he’d left on Koller’s neck earlier. If, as he suspected, he was sharing his favors with Radich he wanted the Dvali boss to know on no uncertain terms that he was trespassing on someone else’s territory. Either way it had the desired effect of reducing Koller back to incoherent moans. He pulled out almost entirely and slammed back into the well-used body beneath him with the sort of force usually reserved for punching through walls. Perks of having a partner even more heavily augmented than he was. For all their pretensions he suspected most naturals would be unconscious by now, possibly in need of medical attention.

That about did it. Koller arched again and feedback flared through the wires. For a moment Jensen felt like his whole body was on fire. Caught off guard he collapsed on top of him, offering a string of curses every bit as filthy as Koller’s previous effort as he came inside him.

 

“Fuck…” he groaned a moment later, rolling off his lover and yanking a few of the cables out of his back. His ears were ringing and he had the strange notion that this was what being hit by a truck must feel like, but in a good way. Weird concept, that.

Koller was silent and unresponsive beside him. Jensen nudged him and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his mouth.

“Hey, Václav, you alright?” No response. Jensen felt panic begin to prickle at the back of his mind, accompanied by images of Zhao’s burned out body still dangling from Hyron. What had he told Koller a hundred times about direct brain interfaces with the outside world being a bad idea? He shook him a bit more urgently. “If this is a joke no one’s laughing!”

 

Koller’s eyes blinked open to a wall of warning messages on his HUD. _Power surge detected. Unexpected shutdown. Reboot in progress._ Behind the glowing text Jensen’s face slowly came into focus. His expression seriously didn’t match how much fun he’d just been having. Or at any rate how much fun Koller had just been having. And he hadn’t heard any complaints. With what felt like infinite effort at the moment he managed to reach Jensen’s hand and give it a quick squeeze.

“Gonna have to let me reboot…before you get another round…” He was going for ‘saucy,’  but ended up closer to ‘exhausted.’

Jensen collapsed back beside him and burred his face in Koller’s unruly hair. It briefly registered that the well-fucked look suited him now that Jensen was no longer concerned about lasting brain damage.

“Don’t scare me like that” he said quietly when he was fairly sure he could keep his voice steady.

“Your own fault for being too good” came the sleepy reply. Koller rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder, basking in the faint warmth still flowing into him from the remaining wires. He was going to be so sore when he woke up. But for now everything was warm and light and perfect. Koller had been augmented so long he didn’t remember what it felt like not to be, but he suspected the naturals had no idea what they were missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Otherwise I may be forced to write more Jensen porn. In my mind he goes so well with basically everyone...


End file.
